dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Azel Deslin/Sandbox/Ki Warrior (3.5e Class)
Balancing Per-Encounter rather than Per-Day Have you thought about perhaps reducing the number of ki points the class gets, but allowing them to regain it with 5 minutes of meditation? (Between encounters.) That way you stop a Ki Warrior from spending all their ki in the first few battles (or even just in the first) and allow them not to end up going battle after battle with their entire pool of Ki spent. --Ghostwheel 05:24, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :Yes I was going to reduce the amount of Ki they recieve per class lvl and increase what they get from bonus wisdom. I did toy with your idea but am still unsure. At first I had a lower Ki point total but all enhancements had a duration instead of lasting only a round. I am still toying with the balance of Ki points and any other suggestions are welcome. On a side note you'll have to pardon my poor formating, posting online is not something i do often. --Azel Deslin October 17, 2009 (UTC) :: One option could be giving them their wisdom mod x2 + class level ki points per encounter (scale up or down as you feel necessary). --Ghostwheel 23:41, October 18, 2009 (UTC) ::: The general idea is to give the player many options using Ki while not letting them simply pump it all into 1 ability, not including blasts. So they could say spend 1/3 of their Ki for the round to increase their speed to reach an enemy then spend another 1/3 to give their unarmed attack an enhancement bonus for the round and spend the rest for more damage for a single hit, not implemented yet, increase their AC until their next turn, gain a saving throw bonus until next turn, ect. A Ki Warrior's Ki blast ability is intended to use their entire Ki reserve for the round but even then its roughly half the power of a caster of equal lvl. Since all enhancements last only until his next turn and he has a few limited uses for Ki when its not his turn that do not count against his per round limit, he needs at least a few times his class lvl in Ki for any decently long encounter. ::: I'm toying with the idea of per encounter Ki using a Physic Warrior's class power points plus bonus Ki from wisdom. I am also considering lowering the BAB from high to medium since the idea behind the class is Ki is life, once you run out of Ki you are effectively out of the fight. BTW thank you ghost for fixing the formatting on my first response, and thus showing me how to do it as well. --Azel Deslin October 19, 2009 (UTC) Balancing Ki If I were to use Ki per day I am considering 10 Ki per lvl which means a Ki warrior would have 10 rounds at full power per day not including feats or bonus Ki from wisdom. I could do similar with Ki per encounter obviously at a lower number. Please keep in mind a Ki warrior that runs out of Ki will be severely handicapped which is the general idea. The goal is for the player to have enough Ki to be useful compared to other classes while forcing the player to decide if a round or 2 at full power is worth the risk of running out of Ki. Any thoughts? --Azel Deslin October 19, 2009 (UTC) Looks Good Man Looks fair, a vaguely psionic feeling monk with range, you win. It lacks things like flight or other superpowers but certainly enough for the meat and potatos, "A monk with laser beams". You can still afford to give it full monk damage, the fact it has totally different class abilities changes it. The class features are kinda empty though. I abhor a vacuum, fill it with something, even if it's fluffy and weak. I think you have a typo in your ki blast, as it atm it costs more and more to deal the same 1d6+ ki blast as you level, I think you mean to make it easier... -- Eiji Hyrule 23:05, October 19, 2009 (UTC) : Ki blast damage increases by 1d6 for every additional 2 Ki spent for the attack. So a 1d6 ray for 2 Ki, a 2d6 ray for 4 Ki etc. Azel Deslin 00:29, October 29, 2009 (UTC) ::What I mean is... ::Ki Blast (Ex): At 2nd lvl a Ki Warrior can fire a line of force at a target for 1d6 damage per 2 Ki spent (1d6 damage for 2 Ki, 2d6 damage for 4 Ki etc). This attack is considered a ray and requires a ranged touch attack to hit the target. ::(Ok, 2 for 1d6...) ::Improved Ki Blast (Ex): At 4nd lvl the Ki Warrior can fire a line of force to unerringly strike a target for 1d6 damage per 3 Ki spent. Improved Ki Blast ignores all but total cover/concealment. ::(Wait, 3 for 1d6? That's a downgrade. Es'plain?) -- Eiji Hyrule 02:59, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :::The Improved Ki Blast is auto-hit, except in cases of total cover/concealment. --Be well 03:32, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :::: Improved Ki Blast functions as a magic missile would. Less damage yes but no roll required. Azel Deslin 22:14, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::: I see. Perhaps you should clarify it, it reads kind of odd to me, but I see now. Maybe "Improved Ki Blast (Ex): At 4nd lvl the Ki Warrior can fire a line of force to unerringly strike a target for 1d6 damage per 3 Ki spent. Improved Ki Blast automatically hits and ignores all but total cover/concealment." The unerringly part looks like fluff text to me, that's why. :::::: Fixed it. If anything else is unclear please let me know. Azel Deslin 00:28, October 31, 2009 (UTC)